Hogwarts with YuGiOh!
by riso-lynn
Summary: What will happen if Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Marik and Malik gets invited to hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are present too. Will the gang meet new evil? [Discontinued until further inspiration]
1. Chapter 1: Going to Hogwarts

**Hogwarts with Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter One: Going to Hogwarts 

Yami is sleeping on the train going to Hogwarts. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura are talking excitedly to one another. Suddenly, the compartment door flew open, and there stood two boys with a girl. One of the two boys had jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The other boy had red hair and lots of freckles on his face. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes that shone.

" Do you mind if we join you guys in the compartment? All the rest of the compartments are full," the girl asked.

"No, we do not mind. Please have a sit." Yugi replied, moving to make space for the new arrivals.

" Yami, will you please move over?" Yugi said, nudging the tri-colored hair teenager that is currently sitting beside him.

Yami grunted and moved away, still sleeping. Yugi sighed and introduced himself to the new arrivals, " My name is Yugi. This is Ryou, (pointing to a white-haired boy sitting opposite him), that is Bakura, (pointing to Ryou's look-alike), the blond is Malik, and his look-alike is Marik. You can always identify Marik, he is the one with scarier hairstyle."

" I am Hermione. And this is Harry, (points at the green-eyed boy). The other boy is Ron."

" Hi!" Yugi greeted them with a friendly smile.

Ron and Harry smiled back as they settled down. Hermione looked at Yami as she sat down.

" Got the crush on Yami? The I-am-the-pharaoh-you-must-listen-to-me freak?" Bakura sneered.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Ryou hit Bakura on the head with his book.

" Ouch! What was that for?" Bakura yelped, rubbing his head.

" Don't be mean, Bakura. You know fully well what I would do to you if you are mean." Ryou replied.

" And what's that?" Bakura questioned.

" I would not—" began Ryou, but he did not get a chance to finish his sentence because Bakura suddenly screamed.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Bakura yelped.

Everyone in the compartment turned their heads and looked over at Bakura and saw Yami sitting on top of him, smirking.

" Did I hear a certain nobody calling me a freak?" Yami said, cocking his eyebrows.

" Get off me! I am not a 'nobody'! The last time I checked, I am a dangerous spirit of an Egyptian King Thief named Bakura!" Bakura snarled, trying to push Yami off him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Yami. _He had red eyes!_ They thought. Yami seemed to notice them staring at him and so he turned to face them, letting Bakura go.

" Is anything the matter?" he asked.

" Nothing! But I want to ask you a question. _Why are your eyes red_?" Harry asked.

" Oh! You are not the first person asking me this question. My eyes are red because they are born red. No other reasons than that." Yami replied as he sat back and took in the scenery as the train started its journey toHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yami thought, how strange it is. Just yesterday I've been at Grandpa's Game Shop. But now, I'm off to this Hogwarts School of whatever-that-name-is.

**Flashback…**

Yami was sleeping on the couch when an owl flew into the room. The owl landed on Yami's head and began to tear at his precious hair. Yami woke up with a start and was shocked to find an owl practically ripping off his hair. He immediately tore the owl off and rushed over to the mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that his hair was not pulled off. Then, he turned and faced the owl. The owl was sticking out its leg and on its leg was a letter tied with a ribbon. Yami untied the ribbon and took the letter. The owl hooted fondly at his hair before taking off in the air.

The letter was addressed to him and Yugi, Yami noted as he opened the letter and began to read its content.

_Dear Yami and Yugi Motou,_

_This letter is sent to you as an invitation to join and become a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this school, you shall learn various magical practices. The school term starts at the 1__st__ of September. The instructions to where you would be buying your books are attached to the letter you are currently holding. Read the instructions carefully. _

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

Yami read the letter to Yugi when he woke up, and he thought that it was a great idea to join Hogwarts, which is why they are on the train now.

End of Flashback 

Yami sighed and took out the textbook on DADA lessons. He had read the book five times already, but since he did not have anything to do now, he read the book again.

Yugi moved closer to him and said, " Didn't you read this book five times already?"

" Yes I did, Aibou. But since there is nothing else to do, I might as well read it again." Yami replied.

" Okay… Why don't you chat with us?" Yugi invited.

Yami looked over at Yugi and found that he is chatting to Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ryou. Marik, Malik and Bakura are busy discussing about how to humiliate him as usual.

" Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

" Nothing much! Just ask a few question and that will do." Ryou replied happily.

Yami shrugged and settled down beside Ryou, giving Yugi more space.

Hermione started the questioning, " Are you guys foreign exchange students?" Yami nodded. Hermione continued asking questions, "Yami, did you read all about the DADA lessons?" she indicated to the book still in Yami's hands.

" Yes I did. It is actually not very hard to understand," Yami replied.

" Oh! So who do we have here? Yami the professor! Hey professor, care to teach me a few spells?" Bakura sneered.

" It is not your business whether I know this stuff or not, _Tomb Robber_." Yami spat.

Just as Bakura is going to beat the hell out of Yami for being rude to him, the compartment door flew opened.

" So, Potter got himself a few friends? They should consider me as their friend instead." A high-pitched voice sounded from the compartment door.

" Get out, Malfoy. You are not invited," Harry snarled.

" Now, now, trying to act as the hero who saves the day again, huh? You should show more respect to me," Malfoy smirked.

Yami stepped forward and asked, " Who are you and what do you want?"

" I'm just trying to make friends. Why? Is that illegal?" Malfoy said.

" That is not illegal. But talking to me like this is illegal. Now you get the hell out of this compartment before I decide to send you to the Shadow Realm." Yami hissed, clearly pissed off now.

Malfoy did not seem unnerved. He insulted Yami next; " I don't care what Shadow Realm you are thinking of sending me to, you star-haired weirdo! Be careful! That big head of yours might snap your neck due to the extreme weight!"

Yugi, Ryou, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked shocked. Even Bakura stopped his discussion of humiliating Yami with Malik and Marik and turned to stare.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he glared at Malfoy, dark shadows are rising from the ground.

" No! Yami!" Yugi cried out to him. " Please do not send him to the Shadow Realm!"

Yami glanced at Yugi before letting the shadows disappear. Malfoy smirked and went forward to face Yami.

" You are a coward!" Malfoy hissed.

Yami looked furious. Malfoy laughed and pushed Yami. Yami staggered and fell on to the ground. Bakura's eyes widened and he glanced at Malik and Marik. The pharaoh is pushed to the ground by mere a human. And worse still, he made no attempt to get up.

Yami glared at Malfoy from the position he is currently in and stood up. Then he smiled. It is the most horrible way to smile. Yami's smile never reached his eyes. His eyes are full of fury.

" I'm so sorry for being rude to you. Perhaps you could forgive me?" Yami said.

" Apologizing so soon? Well, since you are so sincere, I will forgive you," Malfoy said, smirking slightly.

Yami smiled that horrible smile again before kicking Malfoy out of the compartment. Malfoy yelped at the sudden kick from Yami before crashing into Crabbe and Goyle, his faithful sidekicks.

Yami shut the compartment door and went back to sit beside Ryou.

" Are you alright?" Ryou and Yugi asked.

" Yes, I'm fine. Pay that bastard no attention," Yami said, sighing.

For the rest of the journey, Yami stared out of the window while the rest of the people in the compartment chatted with one another.

Upon reaching the stadium, Yami pulled the school robe over his original clothing and got off the train. Yugi and the rest realized that they are at the stadium and began to pull their robes on hurriedly.

" To think that the pharaoh has gotten out of the train without informing us that we have reached out destination. Damn him!" Bakura cursed.

They got out of the train and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the carriages.

" Wow! Nice horses!" Marik exclaimed.

" Those are not horses. Those are what we call—," Harry began, but was interrupted.

" Showing off, huh? Potter? As usual, the boastful one," came a high-pitched voice.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Harry exclaimed.

Malfoy smirked before saying, " Aren't they suppose to be going by boats to Hogwarts? After all, it is a tradition to make your first journey to Hogwarts by boat over the lake. Oh, where is that Yami? I want to speak to him."

Everyone looked around themselves and found that Yami is no where to be seen…

Yami is in one of the boats with three other first years. He sighed when his friends are nowhere to be seen and cursed himself for not informing them that they are going to go to Hogwarts by boats. But it is already too late. Yami settled down and gazed up at the starless night.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching Hogwarts and sorting

**Author's notes: I might not be able to update soon as my examinations are coming. If my mother catches me in front of the computer, I'm doomed. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so I am not an expert in writing it. Pardon me if there are any mistakes in the chapter and please state down the mistakes in your reviews. This chapter is mostly about the sorting of the characters, so it might be a bit boring…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh Or Harry Potter characters.****Though Kiraka and Kara are mine. **

Chapter Two: Reaching Hogwarts and Sorting **In the carriage…**

The carriage was moving. Harry pushed Malfoy out of the carriage and the carriage moved on without him.

" You bastard! Let me in! Potter! You'll pay for that! You hear me?"

Malfoy's screams of anger slowly faded to nothing. Everyone in the carriage looked at one another and burst into laughter.

" That was priceless!" Ron laughed as he clutched his stomach.

Harry grinned and settled down next to Hermione. She gave him a small smile before looking across them to rest her gaze on Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

" Are we in great trouble for not boarding the boats?" Yugi asked frightfully, looking troubled.

" No idea… Maybe…maybe Professor Dumbledore will pardon you guys, as you did not know that you are supposed to board the boats." Harry answered hesitantly.

Yugi sighed and nodded. It is no use worrying about it now as they are already on the carriage, no turning back for them. He settled back onto the seat and rested his eyes.

Bakura was planning to play a prank on Yami. Marik and Malik are discussing with him about the prank. But it seems that they have a lot of disagreements…

" Why don't we hide all his books and rip his robes into pieces?" Marik suggested.

" That is stupid! Now listen to _my_ ideas. I suggest that we pull his robes off him when he is sleeping and hang him by his ankles to the ceiling naked." Bakura said, looking proud of his suggestion.

" No! Both of you shut up! We should poison his food and watch him roll on the ground clutching his stomach. Roll on the ground! It would be humiliating for the pharaoh to roll on the ground, in the dirt!" Malik shouted.

" No! Hide his books! Rip his clothes!"

" No! Strip him! Hang him by the ankles to the ceiling!"

" No! Poison him! Make him roll on the ground, in the dirt!"

All three of them glared at each other before Ryou broke the party up and pulled Bakura away. Bakura sulked but did not stop Ryou from pulling him away. He stuck out his tongue at Marik and Malik as he sat down beside Ryou by the window. Harry and the rest looked at him and chuckled.

Bakura sat beside the window and glanced at the 'horses' pulling the carriage.

" What are those creatures?" He questioned.

" They are called Thestrals. Only people who have seen death are able to see them…People used to say that they are bad omens…" Harry said, shuddering as a shiver ran down his spine.

Bakura fell quiet and nodded before turning to watch the Thestrals.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence…

On the boat… 

Yami looked at the three first years and attempted to start a conversation.

" Hi! My name is Yami."

One of the first years nodded and turned his gaze back to the murky water.

How unfriendly. I wonder if the rest of the students are also like this. But Harry, Hermione, and Ron seemed all right…

Yami sighed and sat back down to enjoy the scenery. But there was nothing that could capture his attention, until a beautiful castle came into sight. Old, but beautiful. Yami let out a gasp and willed the boat to go faster, wanting to reach the castle sooner. _That must be Hogwarts! I've read all about it in one of the textbook. History of Hogwarts I think…I'm not too sure about the title of the book. _ The rest of the journey was completed in silence as non of the first years seem to be in a mood for talking… 

After reaching Hogwarts, Yugi jumped out of the carriage and scanned for Yami. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go into the Great Hall without him as he brought Yugi and company to the doors leading to the Great Hall.

" Harry, where is Yami? I thought that he should be here?" Yugi asked, confused.

" Do not worry. He would be arriving soon. Just keep an eye on the people around you and scan for him frequently. After all, he is taller than most of the students here." Harry said, gesturing to the first years.

Yugi nodded, " I will take your advice. By the way, are you supposed to go into the—," Yugi's eyes' widened looking behind Harry, " Yami!"

He ran to Yami and threw himself into Yami's arms. Yami smiled and glared at Bakura and the two blonds, for they are rolling their eyes at the scene in front of them.

" There is no need to be so over-excited to see him, Yugi. People might think that you haven't seen Yami for several years, which lead to you almost squeezing the life out of him now." Bakura said.

Yugi blushed and let go of Yami, looking awkward. Harry smiled and went into the Great Hall.

Yami grinned at Yugi and said, " Aibou, do you reckon that there might be some other foreign exchange students?"

" I don't think so… but it might be possible…" Yugi looked thoughtful as he scanned the crowd now gathered in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall. It was then that he caught sight of two girls with purple hair and blond bangs. They are taller than Yugi, Ryou and the first years, but shorter than Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Both of them seemed to notice that Yugi was staring at them, as they turned around to face him. They are identical! Or not… One of the girls had eyes that are narrower and hair that is messier. The other girl had softer features but otherwise, they looked identical. Yugi gulped and quickly tore his gaze from the two girls.

" First years? Foreign exchange students? Please look at me and listen closely to my instructions." A voice sounded.

Yugi turned towards to voice and saw a female teacher standing right in front of the doors that leads to the Great Hall.

" For your more information, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, when you step into the Great Hall, you will see a stool. Walk right up to the stool and stop a few feet from it. When I call out your names, walk to the stool and sit on it. Later on, I will put a hat on your head and it would announce to the school of which house you are going to end up in. After that, Remove the hat and sit at the table of your own houses. Is that clear?"

Nobody answered her. They merely nodded nervously and some bit their fingernails.

" Fine. Come with me!" Professor McGonagall said, opening the doors and walked in. All of the students followed her in.

"Wow!" Ryou exclaimed as he looked around the Great

Hall. It was packed with students whom are talking excitedly to each other. The Professors are all seated in their places in front of the school, all except Professor McGonagall, who began reading out names.

" Foo, Scot!"

A boy walked shakily up to the stool and sat on it. Professor placed the hat known as the Sorting Hat on his head and immediately, the Sorting Hat shouted, " Ravenclaw!"

Ryou and Yugi gasped, the Sorting Hat can talk?

The boy known as Scot went over to the Ravenclaw table as the Ravenclaws clapped for him. He looked as if he would really like to hide in a hole.

The process continued for the rest of the first years…

" Bone, Charlie!"

" Hufflepuff!"

" Thomas, Steven!"

" Slytherin!"

Finally, all the first years are sorted and the foreign exchange students shifted uncomfortably, aware of all the attention they are getting.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and immediately, the noise of students died away.

" I would like to introduce these foreign exchange students to all students of Hogwarts! As you can see, they are not joining the first years, as they are too old. They would be joining the fifth years, so

I would like all of you to help them in their work as frequently as possible. Now, let us get on with the sorting." Professor Dumbledore sat down and watched as the foreign exchange students get sorted.

"Yami Bakura!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Bakura made his way up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

Bakura slowly made his way to the Slytherins table, noting that Malfoy was there too. _Just my luck!_ He thought. _Why am I sorted into Slytherin with that Malfoy boy! _ He chose a seat that was far from Malfoy's seat before settling down.

"Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou sat on the stool, with the hat on his head. Then, he heard the Hat talking to him in his mind.

Hmm… Brave, yes. But has a desire to prove yourself good too… Where shall I put you?

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_. Ryou thought desperately. He certainly did not want to be in the same house as Bakura.

_Not Slytherin? Well, then_… " Gryffindor!"

Ryou sighed with relief and ran over to Harry, who was clapping loudly for him. Hermione made space for him to sit in between Harry and her.

" Marik Ishtar!"

" Slytherin!"

Marik ran all the way to Bakura, laughing and saying how lucky he was to be in the same house as Bakura.

" Malik Ishtar!"

" Slytherin!"

Malik ran over to join Bakura and Marik, almost whooping with joy. He was relieved that he was in the same house with Bakura and Marik. He certainly did not want to end up in the same house as Ryou or Yugi!

"Yugi Motou!"

" Gryffindor!"

Yugi smiled with joy and ran to sit beside Ryou. Harry smiled and made space for him to sit.

" Yami Motou!"

" Slytherin!"

Yami strolled to the Slytherins table and sat down beside Malfoy. Malfoy raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Bakura, Marik, and Malik stared at Yami in horror. "What is he doing here? He should be in Gryffindor!" Bakura hissed to the two blonds. The two blonds shrugged and were glad that they are seated far away from Yami.

" Kara Suva!"

" Gryffindor!"

Kara made her way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Yugi.

" Kiraka Suva!"

" Slytherin!"

Kiraka walked straight towards Yami and sat beside him, pushing Malfoy away. Malfoy was about to protest when he saw that Kiraka had very strong aura surrounding her. _It would not be wise to anger her… _Malfoy thought.

Professor McGonagall took the stool and the Sorting Hat away while Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, " Let the feast…Begin!"

Lots of food suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it comprises of roast chickens, candies, chips, and many more other kinds of food.

Yugi and Ryou quickly took some food and ate them hungrily. Ron was following their example too. Harry and Hermione shook their heads and laughed. Just as Ron was about to grab another roast chicken, a transparent head seemed to pop up from his plate.

" Ah! You scared the life out of me! Nick!" Ron yelled.

" Oops, you better beware next time then," Nick said as he flew away,

" Wow! Cool!" Yugi muttered, before turning to his food and began eating them again.

Yami was staring at his moodily before poking at his food and putting down his fork again.

Beside him, Kiraka glanced at him every now and then. " Why do I have the impression that I've met him before?" Kiraka shook her head and went back to the task on hand, eating her dinner.

After eating the feast, the plates vanished and Professor Dumbledore stood up. " Now, that our bellies are full, we will all go up to the dormitory to our warm beds. Good Night!"

With that, students begin to walk out of the Great Hall, following their prefects to their dormitories.

Upon reaching a blank wall, Yami stared at it in surprise. Just as he was about to ask the prefect where their dormitory was when the prefect cleared his throat and said, " Dragon's Liver." A door appeared and all the Slytherins went in.

The prefect led them to their respective dormitories and Yami found himself to be in the same dormitory with Bakura, Marik and Malik. All four of them climbed into their beds, tired and sleepy. It did not take long for them to be asleep.

While in the girl's dormitory, Kiraka was still thinking about Yami. Where had she seen him before? She closed her eyes and slept, hoping to find more about Yami the day after…

**So how was the story? Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but I can't help it! After all, this is my first ever fanfic. Please review to the story! I've stayed up late just to get it finished! My examinations are coming, so, I would not be able to update the story. That is why I've written a more-than-two-thousand-words chapter**. **By the way, since this was rushed, I might most probably made lots of mistakes. Please point out my mistakes in your reviews!**


End file.
